If I Could Wish Upon Tomorrow
by baby-kachuba
Summary: We all know the story of Bella and Edward and Renesmee and Jacob, but what happens afterwards? What happens after a mysteriuos vampire saves Embry's life? Embry finds himself pulled towards one person, a person from Jacob's distant past.
1. Chapter 1 If I could

If I Could Wish Upon Tomorrow

Chapter 1

Silence echoed around Embry as he sat on the forest floor picking numbly at a flower he had found. So much had changed. It changed so fast, he hardly had time to blink. Sam left the pack and stopped phasing. Soon he'd never be able to phase again. He'd finally be able to live a normal life. Now they were all under Jacob's rule, which he didn't mind. He just minded the constant thoughts in his head. Almost everyone had imprinted. It was sickening hearing their voices so saturated with love in his head; he just wanted to tear the love right out of them. But he never would, he never could.

He was so concentrated on the flower in his hand that he didn't even hear the thing that was slinking around in the trees surrounding him. He crushed the flower to a pulp in his hand easily. He shook off the mush that was left stuck to his palm and sighed as he stood back up. He was about to turn to go home when he realized that it was too late. He saw it in slow motion. From the forest jumped a pale white figure with smouldering blood red eyes, fixated on him.

It landed in the small clearing and it licked its lips. It gave him a sickly grin and jumped at him. He opened his mouth to howl, he tried to phase, but all he could do was close his eyes. He felt it knock him to the ground. It hurt allot. He felt the leech's hand grab his arm, as he thudded tot eh ground his bare back scraping against the wooded floor. He felt the sticks, and roots scratch down his back. He opened his eyes for a moment to stare death in the eyes.

He opened his eyes to see the leech, she was pale like the Cullen's but she was very different. Her red eyes burned through him, her pupils so big he could only see a thin line of red. Her shoulder length black hair was matted and knotted filled with leaves and twigs, a couple of flowers too. Her lips were painted red, probably in blood he thought dimly as she stared down at him crazily she pulled herself away from him for a moment so she could rush in for the kill.

Everything changed.

The creature was knocked off of him, its claws scraping across his skin he let out a quick cry of pain as he saw the leech that attack him fighting with a female. Another leech? He thought. It couldn't be. It smelled too different. She wasn't sickly sweet. He didn't think to phase, he didn't even think to run. He only watched like he was forced to, unable to turn away. Finally the leech that attacked him was thrown into a tree. It crumpled to the ground having lost a few limbs. The other woman stood up for a moment and fell to the ground.

"C'mon be home, be home, be home!" said Embry aloud getting quite impatient. He at the woman over his shoulder he was careful not to touch her bare skin. The mansion was just as he'd remembered it to be. The Cullens must be home, he could smell them, he was about to knock again when the door swung open.

"Embry." Said Carlisle. "What....?"  
"I was attacked, in the forest. She saved me. He said shifting the woman on his shoulder. He knew she was awake he could feel her breathing. Carlisle nodded.

"Bring her here." He said moving out of the way so Embry could get by. Embry hastily put her down on the couch he was told to. He immediately stepped back and closed his eyes, hoping she was alright.

Carlisle looked down at the immoral. Curious. She was indeed beautiful, but strange. Her long black hair fell almost pin straight passed her waist. She was almost the exact same skin tone as Embry and the other Quiletes. She had no heart beat, and yet she skin was flaming hot. He brushed a hand over her soft forehead. Around her left eye was a silver scar that had a few droplets of blood around it. Presumably from today.

"What are you?" said Carlisle quietly. Her eyes snapped open. Carlisle smiled genuinely at her. He recognized her golden eyes. "Who are you, may be a little more polite, I apologize." The woman sat up.

"Kaya." Said the woman staring back into Carlisle's golden eyes. She found comfort there. "And you are...?"

"Carlisle Cullen. You happened to stumble across a friend of mine. We live in a permanent settlement here in Forks. By your beautiful eye colour I presume you are of the vegetarian diet?" he asked still looking into her eyes.

"Yes. You presume correct Carlisle." She said softly. "I heard about a clan living here from one up in Denali, I decided to come and find you. I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

"You did no harm. I do have a few questions for you..." said Carlisle sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "...You are different from us. I was curious as to know why you aren't well, cold if you will."

"Good question Carlisle. The answer is simple enough – "

"Hello!" called a voice at the open front door. "Anyone home?" The woman was instantly silenced as a young man entered the room. The smell of him was so familiar that it made the woman stand up. He was obviously native. His eyes scanned the room and stopped on the woman. "Who...are you?" he asked staring at her for a moment. He seemed bewildered about her smell as well.

"Kaya." She said simply. "Who are you?" she responded her voice was soft and melodic.

"Jacob." he said just as simple. They stared at one another for a few moments before Embry shifted his weight. "Embry. What are you doing here?" he asked his head whipping in Embry's direction.

"I, um. She saved me form a lee- I mean other vampire..." said Embry looking quite embarrassed. He still looked at the floor, he could have kicked himself. He hated having to be saved by a leech.

"Oh. Well. Thanks." He said to Kaya who was still staring at him. She blinked a couple of times than nodded. "It's my pleasure. I've always protected humans." With that she smiled and turned to look at the guy she'd saved her golden eyes caught his as he turned to look at her.

Once again, everything changed.

His world was thrown into another orbit.

Her heart was almost restarted as it was tugged almost painfully towards one single point.

He blinked his eyes. Nothing had changed.

She continued to stare, still in shock.

**[A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, please review and rate ^^] **


	2. Chapter 2 Did You Know

Did You Know How You Would Move Me?

The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly. Jacob's jaw dropped as he stared blankly at Embry who hadn't looked away from the new vampire. She stared right back at him. At that moment another person stepped into the room. There stood Jasper walking up to Carlisle.

"What just happened...?" he asked he was obviously being pulled to the new atmosphere. Three pairs of feet entered the back door of the house and made their way to the living room. A woman with long brown hair walked in followed by a young child and another vampire with messy hair.

"Who's..." started Edward but Bella shushed him. Immediately he fell silent and began reading minds to see what was going on.

Kaya looked around as three more vampires entered the room from an open window. One with spiky hair, she was kind of short, another with long blonde hair and a handsome guy she didn't bother to look at very well. Her head twisted in different directions, she was surrounded and scared out of her wits.

"It's okay, relax." He said softly stepping towards her. She didn't move but kept staring when more footsteps approached on the grass outside. Five large looking natives were staring in the window.

Kaya shuddered. She bit her lip with her razor sharp teeth. "Excuse me." She said simply. She darted towards Alice and Rosalie who stepped out of the way just in time for her to jump out the window and over the big men. She hit the ground and shuddered again. She tried to catch her footing but she skidded across the ground.

"It looks like she's....fighting a phase..."said Quil quietly as all the vampires and werewolves inside the house came to the window. The girl got back up and took off running again into the forest.

"Wow. I've never seen someone freak out THAT bad after imprinting, jeeze Embry what did you do?" said Jared a grin plastered on his face. Embry reached out the window and smacked Jared hard on the back of the head.

"Watch it." He snapped irritated at Jared's comment.

"Embry did nothing wrong." Said Edward quietly as he picked up Renesmee. "It just freaked her out that we all came here at once.

"I was just following Alice." Said Seth shrugging his shoulders.

"I saw the visitor and came here..." said Alice.

"Whatever reason we're here, we should go find her. I'm betting there's a much disassembled vampire out there who wants her blood." Said Embry leaping out the window.

The pack looked at Jacob who nodded. "We owe that girl Embry's life. Let's go look." He said softly. Bella took Renesmee from Edwards's arms and turned her so she was on Bella's back.

"We're going to go help." She said softly. Edward nodded. The entirety of his family agreed than made their way out of the house. Esme was the only one who stayed just in case she came back.

Kaya dropped to her knees by the edge of a river. She splashed her face with the icy cold water. It felt good. She sighed and waded into the waist deep water. The ends of her hair were soaking wet along with her deer skin dress. She smiled. She looked down at her reflection in the still river. She touched the silver scar on her tanned face. She growled at the reflection and splashed it away. She dived into the water clearing her head of thought. The water was freezing. She surfaced and climbed onto a rock. She stared at the water.

"Don't even think of running half breed." Hissed a voice that made Kaya jump to her feet and look around. Again she was surrounded but not by anyone the least bit friendly looking. They were all wild looking dirty filthy; their blood red eyes gazed at her.

"Half breed?" said Kaya looking around.

Embry caught her scent and got close to her thinking f what to say. He was so nervous. He took a few steps towards her scent and stopped.

"Yes. You have skin as hot as fire, you sleep like the humans, yet you shine like marble in the skin and you have to heart beat. You've been here for the longest time haven't you?" Said another of the vampires

"Your story is very common on the reservation." Said another one with a shaved head his grin was so evil that it made Kaya shudder.

"You're so gorgeous; it makes me sad to think we'll kill you." Said a voice from behind her Kaya jumped away from the vampire behind her and into the one she'd ripped apart earlier. It sounded like marble smashing against marble. The vampire threw her to the ground Kaya's back crunching against the rock. Embry held back a growl. He heard a light footstep beside him. It was Jacob followed by the rest of the pack.

"I would have loved to see what you REALLY look like." Said the vampire smiling. "You won't be hard to kill...Maybe we'll go after your little Quilete friends they should be a howl to ki-"

The vampire was pulled to the ground. There was a ripping sound. Her head whizzed through the trees. Embry ducked so it didn't hit him in the face. He looked back up. Kaya stood up, shuddering wildly as the vampires around her went mad with rage. In a flash of white they piled on top of her. He'd had enough. Embry phased, his clothing busted into millions of pieces. He jumped through the trees and was about to launch himself at the vampires. Btu there was another ripping sound from inside the pile that made him want to cry. They were ripping her apart.

He let out an agonized howl of pain. But it was cut off as the pile of vampires was lifted. Underneath the pile was a wolf. It was jet black. It had golden eyes. And it was bigger than any of the pack, bigger than Sam had ever been. It threw the vampires from its back and into threes, its teeth digging through their marble skin like butter. The vampire that could move ran with the incapacitated ones in their arms.

Embry stood there scared out of his wits. He quickly phased, not really caring that he was stark naked. Out of the forest came the entire wolf pack. The Cullens mixed in with them, all staring in awe at the giant wolf that was bleeding insanely. The wolf whipped its head in Embry's direction as he moved forward to try and calm her.

"Watch it Embry." Said Jacob. But it was too late Embry was already a mere few feet from the gigantic wolf who's chest was heaving as large globs of blood fell to the ground.

"It's alright. No one will hurt you." He said softly, his hand extended his dark eyes wide. The wolf turned its body so it was fully facing him. It began to back up as he got close. She was so afraid, her emotions were running too wild for her to be able to concentrate, she didn't want to hurt him, and she wanted him to stay away. She stopped backing up when she hit a tree. Embry reached out and gently touched the side of her large muzzle. Kaya shuddered at the gentile touch. "See? It's alright." He said softly stepping closer gently petting the side of the wolf's face. Its golden eyes closed at its head leaned in the direction of the gentile touch.

Kaya felt her emotions calm. All of this was too overwhelming. She felt her legs give out. She phased as she fell foreword. She braced herself to hit the ground. Instead she was caught in someone's arms. She breathed in deeply through her nose. Whoever it was they smelled wonderful. Her throat didn't burn though. She felt so strange she didn't bother to open her eyes.

Embry turned his head to look at the pack. They looked just as confused and stunned as he was.

Kaya could hear people talking. There were many voices. She felt herself being carried to a house, being put on the same couch as before. She didn't care to get up yet.

"Billy and Sam are on their way." Said a voice she recognized. She felt someone throw a blanket over her body.

She felt someone sit on the ground beside her. She heard the thud. She inhaled to catch their scent. It was him. It was the one who'd caught her, the one who'd calmed her, and the one who she was so pulled to. It was another twenty minutes before anyone said anything. The silence was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Someone had gotten up to open it.

"Where is she?" said an older voice. Kaya's eyes pulled open a bit. She smelled the human first. Her throat tingled, but she swallowed what saliva she had in her mouth to try and stop the small irritation.

"I'm guessing you mean me." Said Kaya sitting up. Everyone's heads snapped in her direction.

"I'm guessing so." Said the elderly man who's spoken was a native from the reserve, an elder. His wheelchair was being pushed by Jacob. "I'm Billy. Billy Black." Kaya's eyes widened

"Black?" she asked.

"This is my son, Jacob Black."

"Black?" she asked again looking white bewildered.

"Yes. And you are?" said Billy Jacob pushed him closer. The coffee table had been moved out of the way.

"Kaya...Black" Billy smiled.

"We all thought you were dead, well so legends say." Said Billy. They all looked very confused.

"No, I am long from dead Billy." Said Kaya.

"Is it really you?" asked a voice that Kaya didn't know. He was a young man older than Embry or Jacob with a gorgeous face. Kaya smiled.

"Yes." She said simply.

"How do we know it's really you?" he said staring at her. She sighed and stood up. She turned her back to the young man. Down her back were scars that were intricately designed into a beautiful wolf whose mane touched down to her hips. She turned back to him. "Oh."

"Will someone...PLEASE tell me what's going on?!?"Snapped Jacob looking from person to person. Kaya sat back down.

"Alright, I will tell you. I will tell you what really happened." Said Kaya. Jacob looked even more confused, so did Embry.

"I was born about five hundred years ago. I lived with my Quilete tribe, in what you now call La Push. It wasn't a pleasant time. There were cold ones hunting and searching where we lived, drinking our people's blood to survive. At the time I was married, I had no children, only married out of convenience. My husband was attacked by one of these creatures. I watched it happen, because I could do nothing. I felt anger flow through me and it ripped me apart. The next thing I knew I tore the creature apart with massive claws and fangs, I wasn't human any more.

A few days later there were more of us. We protected our people quite well, until they came. The oldest of the leeches, with power too great. They said they would leave our people be. We agreed. But they had one condition. They were curious to know what one of us tasted like. I would protect my people to the bitter end. So I gave myself to them. I ordered the pack to go home. They couldn't forbid me. The Volturi took me into the forest." Kaya shuddered. "I felt their teeth dig into my skin. They were revolted by my taste, all of them, so they left me there. I don't think they were aware of how much venom was in my blood. It took a long time for my change, weeks probably because I healed so fast. Finally I woke up. I hunted for animals just as I did when I was a wolf. I swore never to hurt a human. And I ran. I was afraid of my own people..."

Billy nodded.

"They never thought to look for you. They just thought you were dead, or so the legend goes." He said softly.

"Yes, legend. That makes me laugh."

"But, how come none of us have changed?" asked Jared looking at a small silver bite mark on his arm.

"You need immense amounts of venom to change a shape-shifter." Said Kaya softly.

"So you're like us." Said a little voice. Kaya looked down at the young vampire who was in her father's arms. She wasn't all vampire. "But you're like Jacob."

"Well, I guess you could say that little one. You're strange too aren't you, unique..." said Kaya smiling.

"Yes I am." Said the girl sitting on the couch. "I'm Renesmee."

"I am Kaya." Said Kaya.

Embry watched Kaya, her gentile expression her gorgeous smile. The scar around her eye made her look more defined. He quickly turned away and stared at the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 It's a Thrill

It's a Thrill I Can't Shake

Alice had taken Kaya to get clothes with Rosalie and Bella. The wolves went back to La Push, with the exception of Jacob of course who was playing with Renesme and Embry who waited patiently on the back porch, lost in his own thoughts. Jasper was sitting beside him thinking as well. Edward was inside playing the piano. Esme and Carlisle were in the front garden, gardening of course. Embry buried his face into his arms.

He remembered what she said about being married. If she got defensive of him of course she had loved him. He felt tears brim in his eyes. He felt like he was PMSing. He was so emotional that he wanted to kick himself, hard. Jasper had gotten up and left silently. Embry didn't even notice. He bit his lip and sighed.

Kaya walked in the front door and followed Alice up the stairs. "This is Edward's old room. You can have it." She said quietly. Kaya smiled and put her shopping bags on the bed.

"Thank you so much Alice. This means a lot to me." Said Kaya turning to face her.

"No problem, it's always nice to have a girl around who actually likes shopping." Said Alice laughing as she left the room. Kaya closed the door and began to dig through her bag of clothes. She pulled out a black tank-top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She smiled and pulled on the clothing. She pulled her hair back and tied it in a long braid. She opened the window wide and jumped out of it. She smiled at her new home and inhaled deeply. A scent caught her attention; it was the smell of the guy before.

This time it was different. There was a salty tinge to it. He was... crying? Kaya followed the smell to where Embry was sitting on the back steps.

Embry didn't even hear her walk over to him. He didn't notice until she put her hand gently on his arm. Immediately he looked up to see who had touched him.

"Are you alright?" asked Kaya. Her voice was so smooth. He immediately wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Sure, sure." He said resting his chin on his closed fist. Kaya sat down beside him.

"Thank you for saving me." She almost whispered.

"Any time."

"I didn't catch your name..."

"Embry Call."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

Kaya sighed and began to twirl a stick in her hand between her fingers. She stared blankly up at the setting sun over the trees.

"Wow, that's pretty." She said a smile puling at her lips.

Embry muttered something that sounded something like "Not as pretty as you." If Kaya could blush she would have.

"Thank you." She muttered just as quiet. "I bet this would look even better from higher up."

"Yeah, it probably would." Responded Embry.

"Y'know. I've been alive for an extremely long period of time and..."

"And?"

"I've never been pulled to something as much as I've started to gravitate towards you."

Embry's heart leapt.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I've avoided coming back here for almost five hundred years...then suddenly I'm pulled to her like I was going to die if I didn't come here and I find you..."

Embry smiled into his arm.

"Well Embry, I'm going to go for a run." She said standing up. "It was wonderful to talk to you."

"Uhm..." said Embry looking up. "Do you mind if I come?"

"No, not at all." Said Kaya, already walking towards the forest. She stopped and waited for Embry to catch up. He stopped when he was a few feet away from her. She turned away from him and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and let it drop to the ground.

"Uhm...Kaya...? What are you...?" he started. She pulled at the clip of her bra and threw that in the same pile.

"I'd prefer not to ruin my brand new clothes..." she said simply. Embry's face turned bright red. He turned away, embarrassed. He waited as she removed the rest of her clothing. There was a slight ripping noise. He turned around. She'd phased. She turned her back ready to run as He pulled off his shorts and cast them aside. He Phased. He noticed the incredible size difference.

_Hey Embry what'cha doin'? _Seth. Of course

_Hey Seth. Running with Kaya._ Embry thought back. Kaya looked at him. He nodded his head and followed her as she took off into the woods. He watched her grace and beauty as she dodged trees and jumped over rocks and logs.

_Damn it Embry not you too._

_Too bad kid. Phase or deal. _Thought Embry, as he himself ran faster to keep up, he ran by her side. It felt comfortable there.

_Ugh, yuck, I'm outta here._

Embry smiled wolf - y smile and let out a playful whoop wounding bark. The invisible path they were following began to get steep going uphill. Kaya sped up so she was in front of him as they burst into a clearing. She circled it... so did Embry. She stopped right in front of him and turned to face him. She used her head to nudge his muzzle.

He looked it the direction she had pushed him. He could see the moon rising. He couldn't believe they'd run that far and that long. He couldn't see the Cullen's home anymore. It was just him and her. He sat down and looked at her. She was much taller than he was at the moment. She looked down and nudged the side of his face. The touch sent wild shivers through his body.

Kaya nuzzled him again. She couldn't help it she just wanted to be close to him. At first Embry stayed still. The next instant he nuzzled into the side of her neck, he couldn't feel her heart beat. That didn't bother him. He turned his head to look up at the moon. He felt something wet brush across his cheek. He shuddered. He looked up at the sky and let out a howl, a cry of joy. Heart filled and beautiful.

Kaya joined him. A wolfy grin plastered to her face.

_Do you have ANY idea how freaking loud you are?_

_Shut up Seth._

_Kid's got a point._

_Shut up Quil, go away._

_Ahwww but its FUN_

_Leave the guy alone will ya._

_Thanks Jake._

_No problem._

Embry stopped and laid down he was enjoying this. Kaya lied down as well, so she was practically wrapped around him. It was quite cold. He'd never noticed before. Neither did he care.


	4. Chapter 4 Just a Day

Just a Day just an Ordinary Day

Embry awoke at the first sign of light. He opened his eyes but he didn't move. He felt so relaxed and calm and wonderful. He felt Kaya move. He turned his head a bit to see her fully awake, staring off into the distance. He stretched his neck out and kicked the corner of her mouth. She shook out of her trance and nuzzled him a little. She nudged him over and stood up stretching and yawning. Embry stood up as well, doing about the same thing.

It wasn't long before they were racing down the mountain side through the morning dew, the opened flowers brushing through their fur. They splashed down the river and wound through the trees, a game of tag maybe? Embry chuckled in his head as Kaya ran laps around him. She was much faster than him, but she was also bigger than him by.... a lot, well in wolf form anyways. They made their way towards the Cullen's home. Kaya skidded to a halt by her pile of clothes. Embry trotted up behind her. He instantly turned his back as she phased.

She pulled on her clothes quickly.

"I'm done." She said softly, keeping her back to him. She knew by instinct that he felt embarrassed about being naked in front of her when it was only them. He phased and changed as fast as she did. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kaya gasped at the sudden heat around her body. She didn't pull away as another arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. She reached up and held Embry's forearm and leaned back.

"I've been alone for many moons and NEVER have I found someone like you Embry. She said softly. "I didn't even feel anywhere near as pulled to my husband as I do you – if you get what I mean."

"Well, that's imprinting is right?" said Embry "finding the person that..." he didn't know what word would fit in that sentence.

"Completes you?" asked Kaya turning her head to look up at his beautiful face. He pressed his lips to her temple. He wasn't tat much taller than her but it was easiest to reach.

"Exactly" he whispered hugging Kaya tight

Kaya was immediately pulled into Forks life as Kaya Black. She was employed at the police department with Charlie who was overjoyed beyond belief about working with Billy's little cousin. Because of her Quilete heritage she didn't have the sunlight problems. Kaya spent most of her nights on the reserve with Embry. His mother was extremely accepting of Kaya. She tried to feed her all kinds of food. Kaya of course ate it without question even though it made her want to hurl. After a good two months of eating human food Kaya decided she couldn't go there every night.

"I understand." Said Embry softly as Kaya laid in the grass on her back outside of Embry's house. They sat there for a long while, staring up at the stars, the full moon above them lighting up the clearing. "Y'know, I'm 18 now..." he said softly his birthday had been the week before.

"Yes, I know. I also remember the party Alice threw. That was fun." Said Kaya sitting up to look at Embry.

"Well..." Embry stared at the grass for a few moments, he didn't know about how to do this. "...I know you've been here only a few months and, we've..well...yeah...uhm..." he didn't know why he was stumbling on his words so much. He slipped his hand into his pocket.

"What are you trying to say Embry." Said Kaya a gentle smile on her face, she reached out and touched Embry's face lightly with her fingertips. He looked at up at her and into her golden eyes.

"well Kaya, you know that I love you, and I never plan on changing that. And I only hope that you love me the same and that – "

"That what?"

"That you'll be mine forever..."

"what are you saying?"

"I'm asking...if you'll marry me." Kaya stared into his eyes. Her hand dropped from his face and clasped onto his free hand.

"If you'll have me Embry." She said softly, barely an audible whisper. Embry's heart leapt, he reached forward and pulled Kaya into a binding hug. Kaya smiled and relaxed in Embry's warm embrace. He pulled away quickly.

"I almost forgot." He pushed his hand back into his pocket and pulled a gold engagement with a simple diamond perched on top. The gold was weaved like stems of flowers on a crown. Kaya smiled as he slipped it on her finger. It was surprisingly a perfect fit. "It was my grandmother's. I didn't really ahev the money to buy a brand new one I thought this one was really pretty so..."

"It's perfect." Said Kaya staring at it. Embry smiled, obviously relieved. Kaya felt her eyes burn. She blinked them rapidly. She was shocked to feeldrops pour down her cheeks. Embry's face went pale.

"Kaya you're...bleeding." he said shakily. Kaya wiped her cheek and looked at her hand.

"It would make sense, The only liquid really in my body is blood." She said softly as she wiped the rest of the tears with her sleeve. She smiled and pulled Embry close when her phone rang.

"Hello Alice." Said Kaya into the receiver.

"Ooh Kaya do you love me?"

"Of course why?"

"You know I just LOVE planning parties and outings and WEDDINGS!"

"How did you know?"

"I saw myself picking out bridesmaids dresses"

"We'll see."

"But – "

"We'll see Alice."

Kaya hung up the phone. And cuddled into Embry's chest smiling. "Should I let her help?"

"Sure." Said Embry. "From what I saw she did a pretty good job at Bella's wedding."

"Alright..."


	5. Chapter 5 As The Roses

As The Roses Lift Their Heads to Catch a Glimpse of My Demise

Silence washed over the small crowd gathered around a small altar waiting patiently for the piano to start playing. Beyond the church doors stood a very nervous bride, who was taking calm breaths beside her bride's maids and the ring bearer and flower girl.

"Kaya stop. You're going to be fine." Said Leah smiling softly. Kaya nodded and continued to fumble with her bouquet. Carlisle neck out of the church's main room and closed the door behind him.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" said Alice happily. And they got into order. Kaya waited around the corner with Carlisle.

"Thanks Carlisle for being here with me today." She said at almost a whisper.

"No problem Kaya you're family now." Said Carlisle taking Kaya's arm as Quil and Claire walked down the aisle after Alice and Leah. Kaya's breath caught in her throat as Carlisle gently led her into the doorway and passed the oak frame. She smelled it as she was gong passed. She was staring at the ground for a few second. She then looked up to glance across the crowd. She could see the Quiletes on one side, smiling wide, their smiles made her smile a bit wider. On the other side were the Cullens and Charlie and the police department. My eyes wandered again finding one face that could re-start my heart if he looked at me the right way.

At the end of the aisle stood Embry, his hair longer than usual tied back in a small tight braid, a feather dangling from a strand of beaded hair. He smiled wide, His eyes were brilliant. Carlisle nudged Kaya a slight bit with his arm. It was time to let go. Kaya lifted her arm co Carlisle could remove his. Gently he guided Kaya's hand into Embry's. Kaya's heart almost stuttered to life as she felt Embry's hand in hers. She felt Leah slip the bouquet out of her hand.

Kaya's mind blanked as the minister began to talk, all she could do is think of the future she had now, and she finally had an eternity worth living for.

"Do you Kaya Black take This man as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" at the sound of her name Kaya was yanked out of her thoughts.

"I do." She said smiling wide.

"Dou you Embry call take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I most certainly do." Said Embry. Kaya's eyes became a bit watery, but she couldn't cry it would just freak everyone out she concentrated for a moment as she felt Embry slipping a ring on her finger, her body turned to the stone cold body it should be. The feeling of tears was gone.

"You may kiss the-"Kaya's head snapped up, she stepped towards Embry and shoved him hard backwards at the same tine turning her body into the weakness of a human. With a whizz she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She doubled over. The crowd jumped up and ran over as Kaya pulled a long arrow out of her arm. She clamped her hand around the bleeding wound. She looked immediately to the Cullens who hadn't moved. Embry was the first one back to her.

"Kaya! KAYA! Kaya tell me are you alright, Kaya please!" Kaya's thoughts were blurry, her throat began to burn she was losing too much blood.

"Carlisle!" she called desperately. Immediately he was at her side as the police department ran out the front door of the church looking for the culprit. Carlisle ripped a piece of cloth off of his suit and tied it tight around her arm, a tourniquet. She felt the arrow being pulled out of her arm.

"Edward...I think we have a problem." Said Alice softly. Edward's breathing stopped. Kaya leaned in towards Embry, She was becoming unbearably thirsty.

"Kaya, C'mon you must leave." Said Edward softly. Embry snarled at him.

"Kaya, I hear what you're thinking, let's go. Charlie and them will be coming back." He said more urgently. Alice grabbed Edward's shoulder. Kaya's eyes opened to see Alice showing Edward a small note that was in the arrow. Kaya snatched it from Edward.

_Hello half breed. Cute wedding. Wish we were invited thought I'd give you a little warning. They're coming to fix their mistake._

Kaya's breath caught in her throat, she choked and crumpled the papering her hand. Embry didn't understand, but the vampires did. Alice stared at Edward who was probably reading her thoughts. Charlie and the police department disappeared. The minister, who looked very frightened, waddled over.

"Are we okay to finish the Ceremony?"

The ceremony was of course finished. The reception was held in Embry's mother's house. It didn't last very long, only an hour and a half. Charlie was the last one to leave that wasn't a mythical creature. They all stayed behind. Even Embry's mom went to go visit somewhere else.

Kaya slunk onto the couch; the fake smile that she'd glued to her face finally could come off.

"What are we going to do?" asked Alice quietly. "We could get hold of the nomads and Tanya and, Kaya don t even think about it." Alice's mind filled with visions of Kaya running. It didn't end well, they found her."

"If you run we have no chance, they will think we helped you escape and we'll have to fight anyways." Said Edward as he watched Alice's group of visions. Kaya buried her face in her hands. She felt Embry sit beside her and bury his face in her neck.

"We'll protect you. "Said Embry sternly. Kaya's heart fluttered. She felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"I want you to live." Said Kaya her voice choked by sobs.

"If you stay with us there's a better chance of us all living through this." Said Alice kneeling in front of Kaya it was so strange to see an immortal cry, everyone was staring without any control.

"Please stay." Said Embry so only she could hear. "I've only just found you I could never live if you left me..." That did it Kaya let a sob escape her lips, she was so utterly afraid of something happening to him, but she couldn't make him so unhappy, she just couldn't.

"Fine." She muttered after she calmed down. Embry smiled into her neck.

"Now for your Wedding presents!" Alice exclaimed making Kaya jump. Everyone seemed to be smiling at that point. Embry let go of Kaya as Alice pulled her to her feet. Alice jumped over Kaya and covered her eyes. Alice led her out back of Embry's house and into the forest where Edward stashed one of the presents. Alice uncovered Kaya's eyes so she could see the large black jeep that was just tucked into the forest, on the front was a gigantic decal of two wolves under the moon, along the side paw prints ran from one end the other. Kaya smiled

"Thank you so much!" she said softly. Alice laughed.

"That's not all." Alice pulled Kaya into the jeep and turned on the GPS system that was installed into the jeep. There was a location marked. "This is your other present."

"A GPS?" asked Kaya.

"I'll show you." Said Embry pulling open the other door. Alice climbed out.

"Have fun!" She shouted after them as Embry drove across his lawn and onto eh road.


	6. AN D:

Author's note Sorry guys I hope you didn t think this was an update.

Alright, well t= he fact is I've got some really nice reviews and I'm sorry for not updating fast. I just got my laptop back, but it has no internet so I'll have to type it up there and use a USB to put it here on my internet accessible desktop.

I will be updating either tomorrow or Xmas day for ALL of my stories, it's my Christmas gift to you, and I promise to make them Extremely juicy I would like to thank Tanzinite firephoenix for her wonderful reviews that made feel so great this morning. It was a wonderful late Birthday present (Yesterday I turned 17 YAY!)

Anyways, I promise I will update and if I forget to add it to my updates: merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Great Winter Solstice, Happy new year or whatever you may celebrate on this time of year

3

Babykachuba . 


End file.
